lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
ΣΤΑΝΤΑΡ ΜΟΝΤΕΛΟ (Ηλεκτρονικό έγκλημα)
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos - Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Ιούνιος 13 του 2017 Ως γνωστό ανάμεσα από πολυάριθμα άρθρα (άνω των 700 άρθρων που μπορεί να διαβάσει κάποιος στην κατηγορία “Fundamental physics concepts” της ηλεκτρονικής διεύθυνσης “Lefteris Kaliambos Wiki ” που ίδρυσε η Wikipedia) έχω δημοσιεύσει στη WIKIA και το άρθρο μου με τίτλο "WRONG STANDARD MODEL" (ΛΑΘΕΜΕΝΟ ΣΤΑΝΤΑΡ ΜΟΝΤΕΛΟ), το οποίο καθώς είναι αξιόλογο κατέχει την πρώτη θέση στο διαδίκτυο, αρχίζοντας με την παρακάτω περιγραφή: “ Writing in Google Scholar “Kaliambos” one can see my paper IMPACT OF MAXWELL’S EQUATION OF DISPLACEMENT CURRENT ON ELECTROMAGNETIC LAWS AND COMPARISON OF THE MAXWELLIAN WAVES WITH OUR MODEL OF DIPOLIC PARTICLES presented at the International conference “Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993). The paper invalidates Einstein’s relativity and Maxwell’s moving fields by applying the forces acting at a distance of the well-established laws of Newton, Coulomb, and Ampere”. Ωστόσο επιλέγοντας κάποιος στο διαδίκτυο το όνομά μου Lefteris Kaliambos” εκεί θα συναντήσει το θέμα “ Wrong Standard Model Lefteris Kaliambos Wiki Fandom PDF, ePub eBook” όπου θα περίμενε να διαβάσει κάποια κριτική από κάποιο επιστήμονα με τις ανάλογες γνώσεις επάνω σε θέματα πυρηνικής φυσικής, ώστε να ανταλλαγούν επιστημονικές απόψεις για την πρόοδο της πυρηνικής φυσικής. Δυστυχώς αντί αυτού με έκπληξη βλέπει ότι εμφανίζεται ένας νέος ανώνυμος παραχαράκτης κειμένων χρησιμοποιώντας όχι ασυνάρτητα λατινικά σύμβολα αλλά ασυνάρτητες φράσεις . Δηλαδή έχουμε να κάνουμε με έναν πολύ πιο πονηρό παραχαράκτη από τον παραχαράκτη των ασυνάρτητων συμβόλων διότι έτσι θα φανεί στον ανυποψίαστο αναγνώστη ότι η εργασία δεν είναι επιστημονική αλλά ένα ηλεκτρονικό σκουπίδι γεμάτο από παραλογισμούς. Συγκεκριμένα φρόντισε να γράψει τις παρακάτω ασυνάρτητες φράσεις στο άρθρο μου WRONG STANDARD MODEL ώστε να φανεί ότι δεν είναι ένα επιστημονικό άρθρο που να δέχεται κριτική, αλλά ένα καθαρό ηλεκτρονικό σκουπίδι που δεν τιμά ούτε την Google αλλά ούτε και τον ανώνυμο επιστήμονα που κατέφυγε στην παραχάραξη, αφού το παραπάνω κανονικό κείμενο του άρθρου έχει παραποιηθεί με τις παρακάτω ασυνάρτητες φράσεις: “Writing in google wrong and correct einstein we see a large number of the wrong standard model will lefteris kaliambos wiki is a fandom . Einstein by l kaliambos 150 pages on by prof lefteris kaliambos einsteins relativity and the theories of the standard model developed after the . By prof lefteris kaliambos despite the enormous success of the bohr model and the quantum mechanics in even in the simplest case of the helium atom . Bcc lattice model of nuclear structure by http lefteris kaliamboswikiacom wiki structure of be8 and be9 in the standard model”. Και επειδή τέτοιες σκόπιμες ασυναρτησίες μέσα σε ένα διαδίκτυο με πολύ υψηλή τεχνολογία δεν τιμούν ούτε την ίδια την Google (αφού κλονίζεται η αξιοπιστία της) δεν νομίζω πως θα ήταν δύσκολο να αλλαχθεί η πολιτική των δημοσιεύσεων στο διαδίκτυο ώστε να μην μπορεί ο κάθε ανώνυμος παραχαράκτης να αλλοιώνει επιστημονικά κείμενα που δεν τιμούν ούτε αυτούς τους επιστήμονες που εξαιτίας μιας πολύ έντονης παραδοσιακής νοοτροπίας που δημιούργησε πολλά συμφέροντα, εξακολουθούν να επιμένουν ότι πάνω από τους νόμους της φύσης και τα αξιόλογα πειράματα κυριαρχεί το λεγόμενο ΣΤΑΝΤΑΡ ΜΟΝΤΕΛΟ. Πάντως επειδή η παραπάνω παραχάραξη ανήκει στις ποινικές διατάξεις περί ηλεκτρονικού εγκλήματος και επειδή το χαρακτηριστικό των ανώνυμων παραχαρακτών είναι να παραποιούν κείμενα για μικρό χρονικό διάστημα, ώστε να μην μπορούν να εντοπισθούν από τη δίωξη του ηλεκτρονικού εγκλήματος, γι αυτό και αναγκάστηκα να φωτοτυπήσω την παραπάνω παραχάραξη στις 12 Ιουνίου του 2017 ώστε να χρησιμοποιηθεί στη δικαιοσύνη. Ας σημειωθεί ότι το άρθρο μου WRONG STANDARD MODEL στηρίζεται στα πειράματα της κβαντικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής τα οποία με οδήγησαν στην αναβίωση των νόμων της φύσης εις βάρος των θεωριών που έχουν σχέση με τα πεδία του Maxwell και τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν, αφού το 1993 παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο φυσικής “Frontier of fundamental physics” την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων (Discovery of dipole nature of photon) η οποία ακυρώνει τις θεωρίες των πεδίων και της σχετικότητας. Επίσης το 2003 δημοσίευσα στο περιοδικό Ind. J. Th. Phys. την εργασία μου “ NUCLEAR STRUCTURE IS GOVERNED BY THE FUNDAMENTAL LAWS OF ELECTROMAGNETISM" όπου με την εφαρμογή των νόμων της φύσης και όχι των θεωριών όπως είναι αυτές από το λεγόμενο Στάνταρ Μοντέλο κατέληξα στη δομή του πυρήνα. ( Correct nuclear structure). Με άλλα λόγια επειδή ο πυρήνας αποτελεί μέρος του ατόμου όπου εφαρμόζονται οι νόμοι του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού το ίδιο συμβαίνει και στον πυρήνα . Λόγου χάρη στον πιο απλό πυρήνα το δευτερόνιο τόσο το πρωτόνιο όσο και το νετρόνιο επειδή χαρακτηρίζονται από μεγάλες κατανομές φορτίων δίνουν πολύ ισχυρές ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις. (New structure of protons and neutrons). Κατά συνέπεια οι δυνάμεις που λειτουργούν στη φύση δεν είναι εκείνες που προβλέπει το λεγόμενο Στάνταρ Μοντέλο αλλά οι δυνάμεις των νόμων της φύσης όπως είναι η βαρύτητα και ο ηλεκτρομαγνητισμός. Πραγματικά σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί άρχισαν να αντιλαμβάνονται ότι οι δυνάμεις που κυριαρχούν στη φύση είναι μόνο αυτές των νόμων της φύσης που κατάφερα να τις ενοποιήσω ( discovery of unified forces) και όχι των θεωριών από το λεγόμενο Στάνταρ Μοντέλο. Λόγου χάρη επιλέγοντας στο διαδίκτυο το θέμα « Η εκδίκηση του Νεύτωνα-science-το Βήμα-Online» διαβάζουμε “ O κόσμος μας δεν δομείται από τις τέσσερις θεμελιώδεις δυνάμεις που όλοι νομίζαμε (βαρύτητα, ηλεκτρομαγνητισμός, ισχυρή και ασθενής πυρηνική δύναμη) , αλλά τις εξής δύο: βαρύτητα και ηλεκτρομαγνητισμός”. Σήμερα είναι γνωστό πως ενώ το λεγόμενο Στάνταρ Μοντέλο που στηρίζεται στη θεωρία της σχετικότητας (Αϊνστάιν 1905) δικαιολογεί την πυρηνική δομή με υποθετικές ισχυρές και ασθενείς δυνάμεις , εντούτοις τα ίδια τα πειράματα της πυρηνικής φυσικής απορρίπτουν τον Αϊνστάιν. Λόγου χάρη στη διάσπαση β τη στιγμή που το νετρόνιο μετατρέπεται σε πρωτόνιο έχουμε ένα έλλειμμα μάζας περίπου 2,5 ηλεκτρονίων και το ένα ηλεκτρόνιο που εκπέμπεται από τον πυρήνα πραγματικά σύμφωνα με το νόμο της διατήρησης της μάζας έχει την αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ = μάζα 2,5 ηλεκτρονίων. (ΤΑ ΠΕΙΡΑΜΑΤΑ ΠΟΥ ΑΠΟΡΡΙΠΤΟΥΝ ΤΟΝ ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ). Φυσικά όταν ο Bucherer το έτος 1909 μέτρησε αυτή την αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου, όλοι οι φυσικοί τότε πίστεψαν ότι επιβεβαιώθηκε η θεωρία της σχετικής κίνησης του ηλεκτρονίου (σχετικότητα) διότι δεν γνώριζαν τι ακριβώς συμβαίνει μέσα στον πυρήνα, αφού το νετρόνιο ανακαλύφθηκε το 1932. Βέβαια αν σήμερα ζούσε ο Αϊνστάιν σίγουρα θα αναγνώριζε το λάθος του, αφού ο ίδιος έγραψε ότι η θεωρία του θα μπορούσε να είναι άκυρη αν ένα και μόνο πείραμα θα ήταν αντίθετο από τη θεωρία του. Δηλαδή θα αναγνώριζε ότι με τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας παραβιάζεται ο νόμος της διατήρησης της μάζας που δίδασκαν οι αρχαίοι Έλληνες φιλόσοφοι (Greek philosophers reject Einstein), διότι όπως έδειξαν και τα πειράματα του Lavoisier (1789) κανένα σώμα δεν μπορεί να αυξήσει τη μάζα του εξαιτίας της σχετικής κίνησης αν δεν απορροφήσει μάζα από άλλο σώμα. Βέβαια ακόμη και σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί εξακολουθούν να πιστεύουν στη θεωρία της σχετικότητας , όπου βασίσθηκε το λεγόμενο Στάνταρ Μοντέλο παρότι τα ίδια τα πειράματα της πυρηνικής φυσικής ακυρώνουν τον Αϊνστάιν. Για παράδειγμα στο θέμα «Standard Model- ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ» διαβάζουμε : “Το Καθιερωμένο Πρότυπο (Standard Model) είναι μια φυσική θεωρία που περιγράφει τα δομικά συστατικά της ύλης και τις μεταξύ τους ισχυρές, ασθενείς και ηλεκτρομαγνητικές αλληλεπιδράσεις”. Στην πραγματικότητα, ύστερα από την εργασία μου «NUCLEAR STRUCTURE IS GOVERNED BY THE FUNDAMENTAL LAWS OF ELECTROMAGNETISM» που δημοσιεύτηκε στο επιστημονικό περιοδικό Ind. J. Th. Phys. (2003) οι πυρηνικές δυνάμεις δεν είναι αυτές που προβλέπει το λεγόμενο Στάνταρ Μοντέλο όπως είναι οι υποθετικές ισχυρές και ασθενείς δυνάμεις αλλά οι ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις των νόμων της φύσης. Λόγου χάρη στο απλό δευτερόνιο οι ισχυρές ηλεκτρομαγνητικές έλξεις στηρίζονται στις κατανομές των φορτίων που προέρχονται από τη νέα δομή των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων (new structure of protons and neutrons). Δηλαδή το πρωτόνιο ή το νετρόνιο δεν αποτελείται από μια τριάδα από quarks και τα ανύπαρκτα γκλουόνια, όπως προβλέπει το λεγόμενο Στάνταρ Μοντέλο, αλλά από 288 quarks με σημαντικές κατανομές φορτίων όπου εφαρμόζονται οι φυσικοί νόμοι του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού και όχι οι θεωρίες.